tombraiserfandomcom-20200215-history
M'aiq the Liar/Oblivion
In Oblivion, M'aiq has emigrated from Vvardenfell to Cyrodiil. This time wearing a tattered robe and a tattered hood (both only obtainable through glitch), M'aiq conveys information and comparisons about the differences between Morrowind and Oblivion, as well as other topics that appeared on the game's forums. His information is no longer false, but may contain in-game jokes. Location In a change from being stationary in Morrowind, he is almost constantly moving from one place to another. Beginning in the Nibenay Basin, he moves between Leyawiin and Anvil and every so often, searching for calipers for five hours. Calipers appear in a lot of caves and ruins so there is no telling where the Hero will find him. He will also go out of the map towards the Lirid River, but he cannot be followed. Sometimes he will chase random deer in the wild for no apparent reason. He is the fastest person in and can outrun all purchasable horses except the Black Horses of Cheydinhal. Quotes (Listed in alphabetical order) *''"Feet are for walking. Hands are for hitting. Or shaking. Or waving. Sometimes for clapping."'' ** This has to do with discussion about whether there should be an ability to kick in Oblivion. '' *"I do not wish to fight on horseback. It is a good way to ruin a perfectly good horse... which is, to say, a perfectly good dinner."'' ** Refers to the ability to fight on horseback being removed from the release version of Oblivion. This decision angered many expecting fans after viewing the misleading CG trailer at the time. ** The latter half may be referencing his mention of cooking "the flesh of a well ridden horse" in Morrowind. *''"I don't know why one would want to destroy a building. It takes time to make it. Much time." '' ** It was suggested that there be the ability to see structures get destroyed in'' Oblivion''. ** It is also a reference to the old spell Passwall from The Elder Scrolls I: Arena, which would literally destroy walls in a cell, allowing free egress between them. *''"I have seen dragons. Perhaps you will see a dragon. I won't say where I saw one. Perhaps I did not." '' ** It was requested by many fans that Dragons make an appearance in Oblivion, and he answers this by stating that one DOES make an appearance. *''"It is good the people wear clothing. M'aiq wears clothing. Who would want to see M'aiq naked? Sick, sick people. Very sad."'' ** A discussion about whether or not there should be half-naked people running around the game, like occurred in . *''"Levitation is for fools. Why would we want to levitate? Once you are up high, there is nowhere to go but down."'' ** This has to do with the popular Levitate spell which appeared in Morrowind being removed mid-development from Oblivion. *''"M'aiq believes the children are our future. But he doesn't want them ruining all of our fun."'' ** A reference to a discussion about whether children should be included in this game. *''"M'aiq is glad he has a compass. Makes it easy to find things. Much better than wandering around like a fool."'' ** Refers to the Quest Compass, a feature that did not appear in . *''"M'aiq knows much, tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not."'' ** Refers to how he is an "easter egg" added to respond to questions from the Bethesda forums. *''"M'aiq longs for a Colovian Fur Helm. Practical, yet stylish. M'aiq is very sad he does not have one."'' ** This is the hat that M'aiq wore in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq prefers to adventure alone. Others just get in the way. And they talk, talk, talk."'' ** Referring to the way that Bethesda doesn't want to add Multiplayer. *''"M'aiq thinks his people are beautiful. The Argonian people are beautiful as well. They look better than ever before."'' ** This refers to the improved leg animations of Khajiit and Argonians in Oblivion when compared to the much hated animations in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq wishes he had a stick made out of fishies to give to you. Sadly, he does not."'' ** A reference to the Fishy Stick that is given to new members in the forums. This has been utilized on this wiki in the Achievement section. *''"People always enjoy a good fable. M'aiq has yet to find one, though. Perhaps one day."'' ** A reference to the game Fable, which was announced as being the Morrowind-killer, and the criticism that it is overrated. *''"So much easier to get around these days. Not like the old days. Too much walking. Of course, nothing stops M'aiq from walking when he wants."'' ** This is a reference to the Fast Travel system that is featured in Oblivion, replacing the Guild Guides, boats, and Silt Striders. ** The second part is a quip at people who complained that this makes traveling too easy; there is nothing stopping the player from ignoring fast travel and walking anyway. *''"Some people want special bows that take too long to load and need special arrows called bolts. M'aiq thinks they are idiots."'' ** Reference to how there are no Crossbows in Oblivion. *''"Some people wish to throw their weapons. That seems foolish to M'aiq. If you hold your weapon, you only need one."'' ** There are no thrown weapons in Oblivion. *''"Werewolves? Where? Wolves? Men that are wolves? Many wolves. Everywhere. Many men. That is enough for M'aiq."'' ** A reference to the decision to not include Werewolves in Oblivion due to time shortage by Bethesda. *''"Why would one want to swing a staff? A mace hurts more. Or a sword. Can't shoot a fireball from a sword, though."'' ** Staffs were Blunt Weapons in Morrowind, instead of merely magical items in Oblivion. Bugs *Sometimes, M'aiq will repeat his previous comments. Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Khajiit